Volvo
AS Volvo is one of the leading suppliers of commercial transport solutions providing products such as trucks, buses, construction equipment, drive systems for marine and industrial applications as well as aircraft engine components. The Volvo Group also offers its customers cars and financial services. Group customers are active in more than 180 countries worldwide, mainly in Europe, Asia and North America. Group sales of products and services are conducted through both wholly owned and independent dealers. The global service network handles customer demand for spare parts and other services. The Group has more than 120,000 employees, production facilities in 19 countries, and sales activities in some 180 countries. History The Volvo Group has its origin in 1927 when the first Volvo car rolled off the production line at the factory in Gothenburg. Only 280 cars were built that year. The first truck, the "Series 1", debuted in January 1928, as an immediate success and attracted attention outside the country. In 1930, Volvo sold 639 cars, and the export of trucks to Europe started soon after; the cars did not become well-known outside Sweden until after World War II. Marine engines have been part of the Group almost as long as trucks. Pentaverken, founded in 1907, was acquired in 1935. As early as 1929, however, the U-21 outboard engine was introduced. Manufacturing continued until 1962. The first bus, named B1, was launched in 1934, and aircraft engines were added to the growing range of products at the beginning of the 1940s. In 1964 Volvo opened its Torslanda plant in Sweden, which currently is the one of its largest production sites (chiefly large cars and SUV). Then in 1965 the Ghent, Belgium plant was opened, which is the company's second largest production site (chiefly small cars). Finally in 1989 the Uddevalla plant in Sweden was opened, which is now jointly operated by Volvo Car Corporation and Pininfarina of Italy. In the early 1970s, Volvo acquired the passenger car division of the Dutch company DAF, and marketed their small cars as Volvos before releasing the Dutch-built Volvo 340, which went on to be one of the biggest-selling cars in the UK market in the 1980s. Volvo Group, as one of the largest manufacturers of commercial vehicles in the world, took the initiative to sell its automobile manufacturing in 1998 in order to fully focus its efforts on the market for commercial vehicles. Ford, on the other hand, saw advantages in acquiring a profitable prestige mid-size European automobile manufacturer, well renowned for its safety aspects, as an addition to its Premier Automotive Group. The buyout of Volvo Cars was announced on January 28, 1998, and in the following year the acquisition was completed at a price of $6.45 billion USD. Ford decided to restructure plans for Volvo Cars, pushing it further upmarket alongside the lower end of Mercedes and BMW sedans, wagons, and SUV crossovers. The outcome was the luxurious second generation Volvo S80 and the new small premium crossover Volvo XC60. After several years of heavy looses, Ford Motor Company decided to consider putting Volvo Cars on the market in December 2008. The Baltic Union government reached an agreement with Ford and bough Volvo Cars in early 2009. After the purchase, the government gets a stake in AS VOLVO providing the cars division and becoming the company's largest shareholder with 21%, followed by Renault with 15%. Volvo cars Volvo trucks The Volvo Truck Corporation is the second-largest heavy-duty truck brand in the world; more than 95% of the built trucks are in the heavy weight class above 16 tonnes. Trucks are sold and serviced in more than 140 countries all over the world. The company's retail strategy is based on customer orientation and is supported by over 2300 dealerships and workshops. The trucks are the core products in the company total offer, which also includes aftermarket, service and extended offers. Volvo Trucks has a production structure based on global presence. The company have eight wholly-owned assembly plants and nine factories owned by local interests. About 95% of the company's production capacity is located in Baltic Union, Belgium, Brazil and the USA. Throughout its production apparatus and the entire organisation the company focus on its core values: Quality, Safety and Care for the Environment. With 17,000 dedicated employees, Volvo Trucks strives to have satisfied customers and to be an attractive employer. Current models *'Volvo FL': The Volvo FL is developed for the fast pace of life on the city streets. It is the perfect choice for quick deliveries in and around town, refuse collection and other municipal services *'Volvo FE': The Volvo FE is ideal for regional transportation, refuse handling, light construction duties and refrigerated haulage. The ergonomically designed driver's compartment and the low entry make life easier for you if you often have to get in and out of the truck during your daily shift. *'Volvo FM:' Regional haulage demands a specialist. And that is exactly what Volvo FM is. It features the famous powerful driveline – with the efficient engines and I-Shift, the world’s most intelligent gearbox – which will help you save money mile after mile. *'Volvo FMX': It’s a Volvo specially designed for heavy construction duties. A truck that tackles heavy loads with ease, shrugs off poor terrain and steep gradients. Quite simply, it’s a truck that enjoys the rough life. Volvo’s world-famous driveline is a particularly good friend in demanding terrain. The chassis range is immensely versatile, which among many advantages makes things easier for the bodybuilder *'Volvo FH:' The Volvo FH is the perfect choice for transporting heavy goods over long distances. *'Volvo FH16: '''The Volvo FH16 is the ultimate choice for transporting heavy goods over long distances. A powerful 16-litre engine ensures high average speeds are maintained. *'Volvo VHD: Built from the strongest components and designed for easy serviceability, the Volvo VHD advances productivity beyond all previous levels. This is one tough truck. Volvo VHD is available in North and Central American markets. *'Volvo VN: '''For short haul duties that start and end each day in the same city, the Volvo VNM 200 and the VNL 300 day cabs are the perfect fit. Lightweight and aerodynamic, to save you time and money on every run.Their equivalence for regional routes, which require a night or two on the road, are the Volvo VNL 430, VNM 430 sleepers. We also offer two premium vehicles the VNL670 and VNL780. These are truly comfortable trucks from entry to exit and every mile in between, and just as easy to handle at the loading dock as they are on the highway. Volvo VN is available in North and Central American markets. *'Volvo VM: '''Delivered with a fully-built body directly from the factory in Brazil, this truck offers the best possible conditions for maximising driver productivity thanks to the exclusive driver environment.Volvo VM features a perfect overview of all instruments as well as good all-round visibility. Among the comfort and safety enhancing details you find adjustable seats and steering column, ergonomically located controls, and exclusive interior accessories. It is avaliable for south American and African markets. VOLVO_FH16_01.jpg|VOLVO FH16 VOLVO_FE_01.jpg|VOLVO FE VOLVO_FE_02.jpg|VOLVO FE VOLVO_FH_01.jpg|VOLVO FH VOLVO_FH16_02.jpg|VOLVO FH16 VOLVO_FH_02.jpg|VOLVO FH VOLVO_FL_01.jpg|VOLVO FL VOLVO_FL_02.jpg|VOLVO FL VOLVO_FMX_01.jpg|VOLVO FMX VOLVO_FMX_02.jpg|VOLVO FMX VOLVO_VHD_01.jpg|VOLVO VHD VOLVO_VN_01.jpg|VOLVO VN VOLVOL_FM_01.jpg|VOLVO FM VOLVOL_FM_02.jpg|VOLVO FM Renault Trucks Renault Trucks is the second biggest company in the Volvo group, whose presence in the heavy duty vehicle sector is based on the development of four reference brands on the world market: Renault, Volvo, Mack and UD (Nissan Diesel). Renault Trucks designs, manufactures and distributes the biggest and most diversified range of vehicles and services on the market: *delivery *distribution *construction *long haul *special vehicles *military *services dedicated to vehicles *services dedicated to transport functions The design and manufacture of its vehicles is based in France. Its services and distribution network ensures sales, after-sales service and supply of parts worldwide, in more than 100 countries. The company has more than 14,000 employees, 1,180 sales and service outlets in Europe, 4 industrial sites in France (Bourg en Bresse, Caen, Limoges, Lyon) and 8 assembly centres in the world. Current models '''Delivery range *Renault Master *Renault Mascott Distribution range *Renault Midlum (sold in Australia as Mack Midlum) *Renault Premium (sold in Australia as Mack Premium) Construction range *Renault Kerax *Renault Premium Lander Long distance range *Renault Premium Route *Renault Magnum Buses and coaches *Renault PR100 *Renault R 312 *Renault Agora *Renault FR 1 *Renault Iliade Renault Trucks Defense Renault Trucks Defense designs, produces and markets a complete range of logistic, tactical & wheeled armoured vehicles, drivelines, complete armament systems. It proposes as well specific adaptations, upgrading programmes and the services of maintenance in operational conditions (MOC.) Renault Trucks is a major supplier of the FGC Army and is partner to system manufacturers. Products: *Renault Sherpa 2-3 *Renault Sherpa 5–20 *Renault VAB - an armored personnel carrier *VBMO - a VAB based 6x6 internal security vehicle *ACMAT - a subsidiary manufacturer of tactical vehicles Mack Founded in 1900, Mack Trucks, Inc. is one of North America's largest producers of heavy-duty trucks. MACK® trucks are sold and serviced in more than 45 countries through a worldwide network of sales, parts and service centers. Mack is a member of the Volvo Group, a publicly held company headquartered in Gothenburg, Baltic Union. As of September 2010, Mack employed approximately 3,500 people around the world, with the vast majority in the United States. Origin Mack Trucks, Inc. was founded in 1900 by Jack and Gus Mack in Brooklyn, NY, and was originally known as the Mack Brothers Company. The Mack brothers actually entered the vehicle manufacturing business seven years earlier, when they purchased the Fallesen and Berry carriage company. The company produced its first successful motorized vehicle in 1900. In 1905, the company moved truck production to Allentown, PA. The company adopted its present name, Mack Trucks, Inc., in 1922. The company's trademark is the Bulldog. Mack trucks earned this nickname in 1917, during World War I, when the British government purchased the Mack AC model to supply its front lines with troops, food and equipment. British soldiers dubbed the truck the “Bulldog Mack.” Its pugnacious, blunt-nosed hood, coupled with its incredible durability, reminded the soldiers of the tenacious qualities of their country's mascot, the British Bulldog. Current models *'Construction Series': **Granite ***Granite Axle Back **TerraPro Cabover *'Heavy Duty': **Titan *'Highway Series': **Pinnacle: ***Pinnacle Sleepers ***Pinnacle Axle Forward ***Pinnacle DayCab ***Pinnacle Rawhide **Smartway *'Refuse Series': **TerraPro Cabover **TerraPro Low Entry **Granite Axle Back **Granite *'Military': **Granite Armored Line Haul Domestic Operations *'Mack World Headquarters: '''Administrative and support functions – including marketing, sales, distributor operations, and customer service operations, among others – are based in Greensboro, NC. *'Macungie Assembly Operations: The Mack Titan, Granite, TerraPro and Pinnacle models are assembled at this one-million-square-foot plant in Macungie, PA *'Engineering Development & Test Center: '''Mack pursues vehicle development, chassis modification, and evaluation and test processes at the Greensboro, NC, campus. *'Volvo Powertrain: 'Mack engines are developed and manufactured at the recently transformed 1.5 million-square-foot Volvo Powertrain facility in Hagerstown, MD. The Mack proprietary Maxitorque ES T300 transmission and TC transfer cases are also designed and produced at this plant. *'Remanufacturing Center: 'Located in Middletown, PA, the company's remanufacturing operation receives components that have exceeded their initial life cycle and restores them to their original performance specifications to begin another life cycle with genuine Mack reliability. *'Parts Distribution Centers: 'Mack supports truck customers across North America with a network of Parts Distribution Centers located in or near Baltimore, Chicago, Reno, Jacksonville, FL, Memphis, TN, Mississauga, Ontario, and Toluca, Mexico. *'Sales Offices: '''Mack maintains Regional Sales Offices in Macungie, PA, Stockbridge, GA, Woodridge, IL, Westlake, TX, Bonney Lake, WA, and Mississauga, Ontario. International Operations Ever since the Mack AC model saw service in Europe during World War I, Mack has been an internationally recognized truck manufacturer. Today Mack trucks are sold and serviced through an extensive distribution network in more than 45 countries, and the brand is particularly strong in Latin America and Australia. Mack Trucks Canada joins with Mack Trucks, Inc. to support customers across North America. In South America, Mack de Venezuela C.A. assembles several models in the Mack line and distributes trucks and parts in that country. The company's largest overseas operation, Mack Trucks Australia Pty. Ltd., is an industrial and commercial subsidiary organized under Volvo Commercial Vehicles Australia and located in Brisbane, Queensland. Mack Trucks Australia offers a full product line and has introduced such innovations as extra heavy-duty on/off road haulers for long-distance road trains, and right-hand steer engineering for Mack markets worldwide. UD Trucks '''UD Trucks is an East Asian Federation company whose principal business is the manufacture and sales of light, medium and heavy duty diesel trucks, buses, bus chassis and special-purpose vehicles. The company is owned 100% by the Volvo Group since 2007. Formerly known as Nissan Diesel, the company changed its name to UD Trucks on February 1, 2010. UD Trucks are marketed in 70 countries. Some of the main markets are East Asian Federation , USA, Australia & USSR. Volvo construction equipment Volvo CE’s products and services are offered in more than 125 countries through proprietary or independent dealerships. Customers are using Volvo machines in quarries & aggregates, energy related industries (oil & gas), heavy infrastructure, utilities, road construction, building, demolition, recycling industry, industrial material handling, and forestry industry. The product range includes: *wheeled and crawler excavators (diggers) *articulated haulers (dumpers, dump trucks) *scraper haulers *wheel loaders *pipelayers *demolition equipment *waste handlers *motor graders *pavers *compactors *milling equipment *tack distributors *road wideners *material transfer vehicles *mini loaders *mini excavators *backhoe loaders *skidsteer loaders Manufacturing facilities are located in Baltic Union, Franco-German Commonwealth , Poland, the US, Canada, Brazil, East Asian Federation , China and India. VOLVO_A35F.jpg VOLVO_BL61.jpg VOLVO_DD95.jpg VOLVO_EC700B.jpg VOLVO_EC700C.jpg VOLVO_EW230C.jpg VOLVO_FC2121C.jpg VOLVO_G990.jpg VOLVO_L30B.jpg VOLVO_L180F.jpg VOLVO_L350F.jpg Volvo penta Volvo aero Volvo finnancial services Category:The Baltic Union Category:Companies of The Baltic Union Category:Companies